In an image display device such as a TV set, a computer, and a mobile device, there exists an air layer in which a space between an image display part and a protective part is filled with air, and the air layer may significantly degrade the visibility. Thus, for example, the visibility is improved by filling the air layer with a transparent acrylic cured product, and the like, a transparent cured product is typically adhered in the form of an adhesive film or an adhesive sheet on an image display part, and subsequently, a transparent cured product is interposed between the image display part and a protective part by adhering the protective part on the adhesive film or the adhesive sheet.
Since the adhesive film or the adhesive sheet is not easily applied to various structures and it is difficult to remove bubbles during the adhesion, the step absorbency capable of absorbing a printing step by a deco film, and the like deteriorates.